


Canto Bight

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Poe Dameron, Casinos, Dominant Finn, Flirting, Gay Poe Dameron, Jealous Finn, Kissing, M/M, Mouthy Poe, Possessive Behavior, Rose Ships It, Rough Sex, slutty poe, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Poe, Finn, and Rose form a team to sneak off to Canto Bight's casino and persuade the help of the Master Codebreaker. Finn just didn't know his boyfriend would use that method of persuasion on the breaker, and it's getting him jealous.ORWhat really happened on Canto Bight.





	Canto Bight

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this movie is dead to me but I can still add stormpilot narrative can't I?

"Okay look... this is gonna sound crazy, but we've got a plan." Finn stared at his boyfriend, trying not to focus too hard on the way his brown uniform hugged his ass and curved perfectly between his legs. His hair was so windswept too, eyes still, after two years of fighting the dark side together, the most beautiful thing Finn had ever seen in the galaxy, and _fuck, what was the plan again?_

"Alright, you've got a plan?" Poe folded his arms, "What kinda plan?"

"Well... it involves a shuttle, and--" Rose winced, "Us three on it." Finn and Rose looked at him nervously, and Poe put his hands up.

"Hey, you don't have to try and convince me. Anything to get out from under that purple haired snake's authoritarian rule," the pilot muttered. "What's the rest of your plan?"

"We need to infiltrate the Dreadnaught and rig their engines."

 Finn spoke up. "We talked to Maz. She says we need to find the Master Codebreaker on Canto Bight."

"Canto Bight?!" Poe ran a hand through his hair. "Shit... there's gotta be some other way..."

"Poe, she said it was the only way," Finn said quietly, "I know it'll be tough to sneak out, but you're the best pilot I know."

Poe smiled a little, looking at Finn. "Yeah?"

"Yes, yes, the best pilot in the galaxy," Finn grinned, doling out the flattery. Poe smirked a little, and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. But that casino's bad news-- if we're goin' in, you two've gotta stick close to me."

"Oh, I know my way around Canto," Rose interjected, and at the expectant stares of the guys, waved her hand. "Long story for another time."

"Finn?" Poe said, "Grab my stuff. I'll head to the pod, and we'll all meet there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Finn smiled, and the two kissed. The kiss lasted longer than it should have, and Poe ended up moaning a little, reaching down to squeeze Finn's ass. When they pulled away, they saw Rose staring at them with heart eyes, trying to contain her squeal.

"Let's do this," Poe rolled his eyes, and the three separated. Ten minutes later, they met by the escape pods, and Poe took all the bags. Once they were out in space, Rose frowned.

"What did you tell Holdo?"

"More like what didn't I tell her," Poe smirked, watching the stars as they jumped. "I let Connix in on our plan though... she's covering for us."

"You're gonna get us all thrown into prison," Finn sighed, rubbing his face.

"Hey, you guys were the one with this master plan, babe."

They continued flying until they reached the planet, and got out by the casino, leaving the pod in the grass. As they entered, Finn's eyes darted everywhere-- each and every aspect of this strange world captured his attention then distracted him, until Rose had to nudge him.

"Hey, eyes on the prize."

And there he was-- the prize. He was dressed in a cream-coloured suit, flower pin on his lapel, and he exuded a charming, enigmatic aura. An extravagant woman dressed all in black draped herself over his shoulder, pointing at something, and he kissed her cheek. Rose and Finn went to approach him with the proposition, but Poe put a hand over their chests, keeping them back.

"Wait," he murmured, eyes narrowing. He watched the Master Codebreaker carefully, watched his movements, where his gaze fell, and every little twitch he had. He saw the way the guy licked his lips as he scanned the sea of people and creatures, appreciatively smiling at any being that had a nice figure. Poe nodded to himself.

"Leave this guy to me."

"What?" Finn frowned. "Poe, what are you...?" He trailed off when he saw Poe slick his hair back.

"Time to work some magic, babe."

"What... what magic?!"

Poe sauntered up to the table.

"Hiya stranger," he smirked, and Finn immediately went rigid. Rose felt it, and turned to him.

"Hey, heyheyhey... he's just doing it for the mission," she hissed, poking him, "You _know_ that." Finn nodded slowly, clenching and unclenching his fist as Rose let go.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. The mission." But the mission was the last thing on Finn's mind right now. He took a deep breath, and tried to let it go... his eyes remained locked on his pilot boyfriend, who currently looked extremely sexed-up.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," Poe mentioned as if he was in awe of a game he couldn't possibly understand, leaning against the table.

"I know," the Codebreaker replied simply, not meeting the pilot's gaze yet. Poe pushed on, undeterred.

"What are those?"

The man frowned, straightening his pin. "Dice."

"Incredible. Teach me?"

The man's eyes fell down to Poe, and after what seemed like an intense inner battle of about three seconds, he pursed his lips. "No time."

"No?" Poe smiled, standing straight up again and brushing a finger against the codebreaker's white suit hem, "I think you and me've got all the time in the world, buddy."

The lady in black gave a huff, and stormed off for a drink as Poe successfully took her spot. Rose pulled a fist.

"Yes! He's totally in."

"In what way?" Finn croaked.

"Huh?"

"What?"

They both silently turned back to watch Poe work his... "magic".

"So, uh... I was thinkin' you, me, back on my ship, a couple drinks...?" Poe proposed, tugging the codebreaker's lapels a little. "You know it's not every day you'd get the opportunity to fuck a pilot this good." The man's moustache twitched a little as the flash of a smile crossed his face, but he stuck his nose up like the prissy posh dipshit Poe had come to know him as.

"Maybe some other time. I really am quite busy."

 _Really?_ Poe had a near perfect batting average, and the one time the other guy decides to play hard to get is the one they need to save billions of lives, including his own? He was really putting it on heavy, too.

The attractive resistance pilot suppressed an eye roll, and went in for the kill. He leaned in, tousling his curls up a little and putting on the sex eyes.

"Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat it, pal. From the minute I walked in and saw you, I knew I wanted you to have me on my hands and knees by the end of the night." He bit his lip. "Sooner rather than later would be preferable, if you, uh, catch my drift."

_Wouldn't General Leia be oh so proud of his tactics?_

He sighed, and smirked in invitation again the codebreaker's way. The man stared for a second, and suddenly grabbed Poe by the shoulders. Poe put his arms up in preparation for a fight-- maybe he had misjudged the fucker-- but no.

No, he did not.

"What the fuck?!" Finn blurted a little too loudly, and Rose had to hold him back yet again as they both stared in shock at the suited man groping Poe through the most heated make out this side of the galaxy had probably seen in a while.

"Aaand this is the kinda shit you see in Canto," Rose muttered, and Finn's jaw clenched so hard he thought he'd break his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him," Finn gritted out.

"You can't kill the codebreaker, we need him so we can stop people from killing people!" Rose articulated, and Finn breathed in through his nose.

"Couldn't he have found some other way?"

"Well..." Rose shrugged, "He _did_ have a reputation around the base."

Finn snapped his gaze over to her, and she looked back to Poe, sealing her lips.

"Mmmph," Poe mumbled against the codebreaker's lips, and the suited man going way farther than he was previously letting on to. "Woooah, slow down there, hot stuff. Can we take it back to my ship, like I said?"

The man fought another inner dilemma, but apparently decided fuck it, because he nodded sharply. At the bar, his companion dumped the two drinks she was holding to bring over, letting out a frustrated growl.

Poe guided a now-very-handsy master codebreaker through Finn and Rose, giving them both pointed looks, and they followed inconspicuously behind as Codebreaker felt up Poe's ass.

Boy... you let this guy out of the box and there's no going back.

The codebreaker stopped after a second, and turned, frowning. Finn and Rose scattered, Rose pretending to chat up a Hutt and Finn accidentally knocking his head on an oddly shaped slot machine and sending it chirping out "winner". Poe winced, and laughed.

"This casino sure is full of crazies, huh?"

"Indeed," the man answered, giving a slight huff, and took Poe by the arm again, dragging him off in the direction of his "ship."

"This will have to be fast, yes?" he whispered as they left the casino, "I have some... business to take care of."

"Hey," Poe shrugged, "You set the pace."

The codebreaker eyed him. "You're not an escort, are you?"

"Hey, say that to his fucking face!" Finn called angrily, but Rose shoved him into the grass and ducked as the breaker whipped around, cleaning out his ear with his finger. Poe sighed, and lead the man they needed a little further.

"Oh, I can't wait to feel you inside me," the pilot tried to sound enthusiastic, all the while searching for their pod. Finally, he found it, and let out a relieved breath he passed off as lust. "This is it."

"This is your ship?" the codebreaker sneered, "I thought you were some big-time pilot."

"It's not the size that matters, it's the way you use it," Poe continued to stall with charming small talk as he turned the taller man to face him and away from where Finn and Rose were currently boarding the pod and getting the engines ready.

"A cheap saying," the man snorted, "For small beings."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, buddy, I'm not small," Poe grinned as the codebreaker leaned in for another kiss. _Come on guys, start the pod..._

Just then, he heard the click, and grabbed the man's hand, leading him in. "Trust me, you'll feel like you're flying high after this."

"Is... someone else on here with us?" the codebreaker asked suspiciously. He was observant, Poe'd give the bastard that.

"Just you and me."

"Well... I suppose this is-"

There was a bang, and Poe quickly grabbed the man's face, kissing him again so hard they both fell back down onto the small futon. Moans came from the man, and Poe got to work, keeping him occupied with the touching as Finn and Rose got them off the ground. They bumped a little before shooting off the planet, and the codebreaker opened his eyes.

"I do feel like I'm flying."

"That's because you are," Poe whispered against his lips, and stood up, brushing himself off. "Say hi guys."

"Hello," Rose popped out.

"I will not- OW! Hello," Finn grumbled. Poe looked at his boyfriend, and immediately noticed his jealousy. A smirk appeared on his lips, and Finn tried not to stand up and kiss him for everyone to get a good eyeful of.

"What is this?!" the codebreaker demanded, tying his belt up in a hurry and standing.

"A kidnapping."

"A diplomatic discussion."

"A chance to save the resistance!"

Everyone spoke at once, and the suited man shook his head in incredulity, putting his hands on his hips. "You're all mad. I demand to be let off this instant or I will call the patrol!"

"And they'll arrest you for illegal business transactions on a neutral planet," Poe nodded. The man's nostrils flared.

"I'm going to kill you all in your sleep."

"This guy is gonna break the codes of a dreadnaught?" Rose deadpanned. "He just seems like another dirty, ugly glorified criminal."

"Ugly? Well..." Poe considered, cocking his head, and the man eyed him.

"So... that's why you've taken me," his mustache twitched again as he glowered at them. "You won't and cannot make me."

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked, ecstatic to finally be able to hold a blaster to the guy. Poe stood by his side, crossing his arms, and Rose took out a blaster too.

"Sorry. We came this far," she shrugged. The man let out an anguished scream, and Poe winked and blew him a kiss before shutting the door.

"Well, that was fu-" he began jokingly, but Finn slammed him against the wall. "Hey, wha-"

"That was the worst party of my life," Finn growled, and kissed Poe hard, leaving the pilot in a groaning puddle.

"Finn," Poe breathed out, eyelids heavy and swollen lips parted. "I had to do it. For the mission. For the resistance."

"Yeah, you're all about loyalty, aren't you?" Finn gritted out.

"Buddy, you know I'm yours," Poe groaned, and fuck, Finn couldn't take that voice and those eyes and the way his boyfriend just said that. He felt Poe's hands climb up his torso to his chest, and rub in his moment of stall. Finn shoved his hands away, and the pilot's eyebrows furrowed as he got angry. 

"Well fuck, Finn, what would you have done, toss a bag over his head and drag him out here?!"

"I still remember my trooper training, there were a thousand more effective ways than-"

"Oh, did I not get him in here? He's in there sucking his thumb now, isn't he?!"

"The means don't justify the end, Poe!"

"Oh, grow up," Poe snapped, and Finn grabbed his wrist.

"What did you say?"

Poe's lips tugged up. He loved it when Finn got like this. His usually docile, innocent boyfriend becoming so rough and stern with him was definitely at the top of Poe's get-hard-fast list.

"Maybe codebreaking's not all he's good at," Poe murmured, glaring Finn down. "Should I go find out?"

That was the last straw. Finn grabbed Poe by the wrist, and dragged him to the other private room on the small pod. "We'll be awhile!" Poe called to Rose, who shot a thumbs up from the pilot's pit.

"Figured!"

Finn didn't speak as he threw Poe down on the mattress, and the pilot let out a puff of air, chest heaving. The man standing began to unbuckle his pants, and Poe turned around as fast as he could on the bed to watch the low riding trousers drop, licking his lips. Finn shook his head.

"You don't get anything to suck on. Not until you know who you belong to."

Poe's defiant brown eyes continued to glare up, so Finn flipped him back over, tugging down his pants. He pressed a kiss to his spine, and leaned in.

"Are you good?"

"Of course I'm good," Poe huffed out, "But I won't be unless you follow through with those promises!"

Finn breathed out, and pressed Poe's face down into the mattress, digging around back in his pants to find the lube he had brought. Poe insisted he bring it, just in case... the pilot was smart.

"Fuck, Finn, just give it to me!" Poe whined, rolling his hips, and Finn smacked him on the ass, pointing an authoritative finger.

" _No_. You're not giving the orders here, commander Dameron. I am."

"Shit..." Poe hissed, painfully turned on by now.

"Say my name," Finn whispered, slipping inside his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Finn!"

"Yeah, say it again."

"Finn, Finn, Finn, fuck, harder!"

"SAY IT, POE!"

"FINN, LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME!"

 Finn smiled smugly, and slammed his hips into his boyfriend, holding him tight as Poe moaned the loudest, dirtiest obscenities in both the shared language or his home language from Yavin IV.

From the cockpit, Rose's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked between the two rooms where one held her two mission partners screwing and the other held a slighted, internationally renowned criminal. This was going to be one awkward diplomatic discussion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy!


End file.
